Hellhound
by Silvereye1
Summary: This is basically just an idea I came up with a few days ago, I was just wondering what if Hellsing was not the only organization in the world that fought against supernatural creatures, that is besides the Vatican.


**Hellsing: HH**

British Columbia, Canada

November 26th

2:00AM

The scene is of a snow covered evergreen forest, with a blood harvest moon hung in the night sky. So crimson the moon seem to threaten to shed a single tear of blood. On the forest floor, Logging equipment could be seen scattered across a small cleared area. As a helicopter flew over head, its rotor blades threw up the snow on the ground, and branches of tree's causing a small snow storm in the local area. Hovering over the area for a moment, A spot light on the under belly of the helicopter shined down, illuminating the ground, reviling the shredded bodies of loggers and the crimson snow covering the area that had absorbed the spilled blood of the loggers that fell victim to what could only be described as a wild beast.

"It can't be far from here" A voice said over a radio.

In the back of the helicopter, a group of well armored and armed men quickly locked and loaded there weapons as the back of helicopter opened, allowing a strong cold gust of wind, mixed with snow flaks, to rush through the helicopter. Hooking lines to there belts that were attached to the floor of the helicopter. The soldiers begun to jump out of the back of the helicopter one at a time, cutting them selves free when they were only a few feet from the ground. As all the soldier's touched down on the crimson snow, the lines quickly begun to be retracted as the helicopter begun to rise.

"Team Beta has touched down in the kitchen" The pilot of the empty helicopter said in to his radio.

"Roger that, I'll do a sweep of the area and deploy team alpha if the target is located." Said a voice over the radio as second helicopter flew over head. The moment, Team beta had touched down, they had quickly fanned out, covering the logging area. As one of the soldiers shined his flash light, attached to his rifle on one of the dead logger's, it was clearly apparent that the logger had been partially eaten.

"God, bastards didn't stand a chance." The soldier said before he shined the light towards the forest.

"They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, it was just there time." Another one of the soldiers said.

As the soldier that spoke shined his flash light in to the forest, a half a dozen pairs of red inhuman eyes shined back at him in the void of the forest.

"Fuck me!" Yelled the soldier as he fired at the glowing eyes, only getting a few shots off, a large dark haired creature was upon the soldier, the sounds of flesh being torn could be heard as blood sprayed forth from the soldier's body. Gun fire soon erupted with in the forest once more soon followed by howls.

Episode 1: The Underdogs.

Ottawa, Ontario.

10:46AM

On the banks of the Ottawa River, a large three story mansion stood, seeming to have been built during the nineteen forty's. Past the protective walls, and the soldiers that patrolled the grounds, upon the third floor, a lone woman with snow white long hair, that appeared untouched by age, and still in her early twenty's. Sat in a large comfortable chair in front of a window that over looked the River, the young woman appeared to have dozed off as she was watching out the window. As the door to the room opened and closed ever so silently, how ever, the woman opened her eyes slowly, leaving one to wonder if she was ever really asleep. A balled middle aged man dressed in a black butlers uniform stepped up to the back of the chair before he abruptly came to a halt, clicking his heels together as he did.

"What is it" The woman asked as she rested her right arm on the armrest of the chair, before resting her chin in her right palm.

"Latona . . . the report from the mission has just come in" The Butler said as he held a piece of paper up so he could read from it. "Five of the six beta's were destroyed and th—" before the butler could finish, Latona stood from the chair she had been resting on. "And what of team Beta?" Latona asked as she begun to brush the wrinkles out of her dress, that had the appearance of an eighteenth century style of garment.

"Eight were killed, well four were simply wounded" The butler said as he glanced away from the piece of paper.

"All bitten?" Latona said as she finished smoothing her dress.

"Yes" The butler said with a nod.

"I see. . . go on" Latona said as she stood in front of the much taller butler.

"We were able to capture one of the beta's, at sunrise we were also able to interrogate him" Flashes of a human figure being tortured and screaming filled the butler's mind before he shook his head clear. "We were able to determine that the "alpha" has fled North America to Britain . . . he would appear to be out of are jurisdiction now, I'm sure hell—" the butler swallowed his words as he noticed the glare he was receiving from Latona.

"That alpha's beta's killed eight of my soldier's and turned four in to his slaves, I'll be damned if I let Hellsing, if I let her! Take care of him, besides, lycanthropes are business of Hellhound, not Hellsing, Joshua" Latona said as she stepped past Jacob.

"Understood, should I inform her majesty we will be arriving in England on business?" Joshua said as he turned towards Latona.

"Make it prolonged business, who knows how long we will be hunting him for, we have already been after him for years" Latona said before she exited the room. As Latona entered the hallway, a large wolf, with fur the same shade of white as Latona's hair, sat at the end of the hallway, simply watching the woman with its deep blue eyes that seem to harbor malevolent thoughts.

"What do you want?" Latona said as she turned towards the wolf, eyeing the wolf with the same shade of blue eyes as the wolf. Of course the wolf could not reply, or did it seem that it would reply if it could. "I don't have time for you, go back outside where you belong" Latona said to the wolf, who licked it's lips in reply before it stood and walked down a conjoining hallway, leaving Latona's sight. On the lower levels of the mansion, a blonde haired soldier had just stepped out from the showers, only with a towel wrapped about his waist. Stepping to a locker that read "Adolph Caine" on a small nametag placed on the locker. Across the room from the man known as Caine, a man dressed in butler clothing, removed a nametag from one of the lockers, clearly the locker of one of the soldiers that had been killed in action just that night. Watching as the butler removed the nametag from the locker, Images of the battle that had took place begun to flash before Caine's eyes.

Back in the forest of B.C, A soldier held his rifle level as he fired at an immense werewolf as it towered over a soldier it had begun to consume. Rising slowly as the bullets begun to impact its hide, only causing small spouts of blood to erupt from its flesh, as the werewolf chewed on a mouth full of raw flesh it had torn from the fallen soldier, it simply stared at the soldier that was firing. Standing to its full height of eight feet, the werewolf let out a roar as it prepared to lung at the soldier.

Caine was knocked out of his daydream as the Butler slammed one of the lockers shut, after removing all the deceased soldier's personal items. Looking in his locker, mostly towards his reflection in a small mirror on the inside of the lockers door, removing all his articles of clothing, Caine simply slammed the locker door shut. The loud clang left to echo through out the empty floor.

Dressed in casual clothing, Caine only made it a few steps from the locker room before Joshua stopped him by stepping up behind him, the sound of the older man's foot steps being more then enough to halt Caine. Turning towards Joshua, Caine raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Mr. Adolph" Joshua said as he came to a halt in front of Caine. "Don't you ever sleep?" Caine said with narrowed eyes.

"It is eleven in the morning Mr. Adolph" Joshua said as he handed the younger man a piece of paper.

"Okay, don't you ever sleep in?" Caine said as he took the paper from Joshua.

"Not when there is business to be taken care of" Joshua said as he stood in front of Caine.

"I'll take that as a no then, so what's this?" Caine said as he held the paper up.

"You're orders, you are to be placed in a new special tactics unit, code named Underdogs, that will accompany Ms. Latona to England" Joshua said as he watched Caine read the piece of paper.

"You mean Ms. Hellhound?" Caine said as he dropped his hand that held the piece of paper to his side.

"The Lady prefers Latona" Joshua said as he gave Caine a stern look.

"Right, so when do I leave?" Caine said with a soft smile.

"Right away" Joshua said as he begun to walk away.

"Wait! I just got back, don't I get some down time!" Caine shouted towards Joshua, but was simply ignored. "God damn it!"

Ottawa International Airport

1:00PM

As a line of black cars and SUV's pulled up outside the airport, over two dozen men stepped out of the cars, as did Latona and Joshua. All the men were dressed in casual clothing, but they could easily be recognized as soldiers. Among the soldiers, was Caine, who appeared to have been dragged through hell. "I can sleep on the plane. . . I can sleep on the plane" Caine chanted to him self as he begun to unload suit cases and duffle bags from the cars. In the back of one of the SUV's a wild animal cage could be seen as growls emanated from it as something smashed around inside, causing the cage to move and jump. Some of the hesitating soldiers simply stared at the cage as Latona and Joshua stepped in to the airport. As Latona and Joshua reached the terminal of there flight, Caine and another brave soldier stepped up behind them holding the cage by two handle's that were built in to the cage.

"What do we do with this "thing!" Ma'am?" As Caine spoke the word thing, a load growl came from the cage.

"They will take it from here" Latona said gesturing towards two bag handlers, who only stared at the cage in fear and shock.

Stepping up to the cage, the two bag handlers carefully reached for the carrier cage, but quickly hopped back as the beast growled with in.

"Don't tease him" Latona said as she watched the two bag handlers.

"Ehhh don't worry ma'am, we will take good care of you're dog" One of the bag handlers said in a trembling voice.

"I am more concerned about you're safety" Latona said as she handed her ticket to the flight attendant before boarding the plane, followed by Joshua and the soldier's all giving the bag handlers a smirk and a grin..

"Do you think it was a good idea to bring him along in such a manor?" Joshua said as he sat next to Latona, who had a window seat.

"He does not deserve any other method of transportation, he is a wild animal" Latona said as she glanced out the window.

"I believe he will not be very happy when we arrive In England, he may cause a scene" Joshua said sounding concerned.

"He knows better then to do any such thing" Latona said sounding calm and collected.

With in the hold of the plane, the two bag handlers quickly deposited the cage in one of the darker corners of the hold. Bending down to stare in through the bars of the cage, the bag handler could only see darkness till a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the void, quickly followed by growls as the cage lurched forward. Having enough, the two bag handlers left the hold in much haste, refusing to enter the hold once again. Meanwhile, within third class, the two dozen soldiers sat in there uncomfortable seats, cursing how cheap hellhound was being. Crammed between two rather large soldiers, Caine only leaned back as he fell asleep with his mouth hanging open, the sounds of complaints from the soldiers slowly became an echo before they faded away all together.

As Caine drifted off to sleep, he found him self sitting with in the passenger hold of a helicopter flying over the forest of B.C, dressed in his military attire. Abruptly standing, Caine turned towards the cockpit of the helicopter.

"We have to go back, there still at the kitchen!" As Caine shouted those words, the soldier's all turned towards him as if he was crazy until a signal came over the radio.

"We need back up! Damn it! (gunfire) They were waiting for us!" A voice of a soldier said over the radio.

"You heard it! Turn around already!" Caine shouted towards the pilots as he held on to the railing just above his head.

Back on the forest floor, a soldier fought with his rifle as he removed the empty clip and replaced it with a fresh one. As the soldier held his rifle level to fire, the werewolf he had been firing at let out a roar as it lunged towards him. Falling out of the sky, Caine landed on top of the werewolf before it had closed the half way gap between the soldier and it's self. Looking up, the soldier could see the helicopter transporting team alpha had arrived and the soldiers were already repelling down from the helicopter, firing at the werewolf's as they did. But Caine how ever did not repel down, he simply jumped from the helicopter and showed no sign of injury as he pinned the werewolf down with his left hand, an inhuman feat. Drawing a silver bladed combat knife from its sheath, Caine repeatedly stabbed the werewolf in the forehead three times. Leaving the knife with in the dead werewolf's skull, Caine swiftly pulled his rifle from form his back and begun to open fire on the advancing werewolf's. Only getting a few shots off, Caine found him self face to face with another werewolf, holding his rifle up in front of him, the werewolf bit down on it, causing the metal to bend by the force of it's jaw's. "You ugly son of a bitch!" Caine shouted just before the werewolf snapped the rifle in two with in it's jaw's. Stumbling back, Caine held his left arm up as the werewolf lunged towards him, as the werewolf bit down on Caine's left arm, the sound of metal being bent and the sound of fangs scraping across metal screeched out. Armor plating had been sown in to the arms of Caine's uniform for just this case. Thrusting its head upwards, the werewolf pulled Caine off his feet before throwing Caine towards one of the heavy logging machines with a simply flick of it's neck. Crashing in to the machine, Caine fell to the ground, his arm clearly broken and mangled. Pulling him self to his feet, Caine simply stared at the werewolf calmly. " Now . . . I'm fucking pissed off!" Caine said as he grit his teeth reviling a pair of elongated fangs, holding his good arm up, Caine held his finger's facing upwards, reviling his fingernails had grown in to a set of claws. Taking a few steps back, the werewolf watched Caine, as if hesitating to attack again. "What's wrong?" Caine asked before he rushed towards the werewolf, grasping it by the throat before it could react. Digging his claws in to the werewolf's throat, Caine simply grinned up at the werewolf as he held his broken arm up as it begun to heal it's self with a few sounds of cracking bone. "Lose you're taste for combat!?" Caine shouted as he thrust his now healed arm forward, digging his claw's in to the werewolf's chest. Twisting his fingers imbedded in the werewolf's chest. Caine simply stared up towards the werewolf's eyes. "Tonight you dine in hell" Tightening his grasp of the werewolf's throat, Caine swiftly pulled his hand back, pulling the werewolf's throat out. Holding the werewolf up with his hand imbedded in the werewolf's chest, Caine quickly pinned the wolf down to the ground. With a sadistic grin, Caine begun to claw and slash at the body of the werewolf, tearing parts of its flesh of. As Caine continued to mutilate the body of the werewolf, he failed to notice that the gun fire had stopped and soldier's had begun to surround him. "Caine!" One of the soldier's shouted causing Caine to snap out of his sadistic trance. Covered in blood, Caine slowly stood as he glanced around the disgusted soldiers around him. A short distance away, on a small hill over seeing the area. The same white wolf from early watched the scene with what almost seemed like a smile.

Back in reality, a few of the soldiers around Caine had begun to throw peanuts in to Caine's mouth as a game. As one of the more skilled soldiers was able to land a peanut right in Caine's mouth, causing him to wake up as he begun to gag, leaning forward Caine found him self being patted on the back by almost a dozen soldiers, rather hard. As caine spit the peanut out, he begun to look back and forth from all the soldier's around him.

"Oookay, who wants to explain to me how I got a nut stuck in my throat!?" Caine asked as he begun to glare at the soldiers.

"Hey man, whatever you do during you're free time is you're business" Said one of the soldiers that caused the remaining soldiers to burst out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!" Caine shouted as a vein begun to bulge out on his forehead.

As the laughter calmed, one of the soldiers sitting beside Caine nudged him slightly. "Hey by the way, what happened when you were called to the bosses office?" The soldier asked. " Ehh well" Caine said as he begun to recall what happened.

With in Latona's office only a few hours ago, Caine stood in front of the white haired woman as she sat in front of a window over looking the river. "Do you have anything to say Soldier?" Latona said before she stood from the chair so she could speak face to face with Caine. "No ma'am" Caine said as he hung his head in shame. "Well it was a full moon, so we will let this incident slid. . .but still" Latona said causing Caien to look up in fear as thoughts of punishment rushed through his mind. "Bad werewolf. . . very bad werewolf, no treat for you" Latona said as she shook her finger at Caine who just stared at Latona with a raised eyebrow and a look of complete and total shock at the smirking woman.

Back in the present, Caine had the same look on his face as he did when Latona "punished" him. "It was . . . Kind of degrading" Caine was met by confused stares from the soldiers before he closed his eyes once again.

London, England, Heathrow airport.

As the soldier's begun to depart from the airplane, it was clear to see that the soldiers were all very much tired and worn out from the flight. "Damn sun, why is it still up!" One of the soldiers said as he tried to shield his eyes from the sunlight pouring through one of the windows with in the airport. However, Caine seemed to be fresh and alert as he walked in front of the fatigued soldiers.

"It's called jet lag jackasses, you should have got some sleep on the plane, besides drinking you're fill of the alcohol on board!" Caine yelled back towards the soldiers who only whined and groaned in reply. As the soldiers, Latona, and Joshua made there way outside of the airport, Caine glanced back and forth along the street in front of the airport before he glanced towards Latona.

"So, what's the plan ma'am?" As if to reply to Caine's question, a line of car's, similar to that that had dropped them off at the Ottawa airport, pulled up along the curve. Coughing slightly, Caine glanced down at his feet before speaking again. "Never mind" As the soldiers stepped in to the vehicles, Joshua opened the door to a rather nice and expensive appearing car in the middle of the line of cars, allowing Latona easy entrance to the vehicle. As the cage housing the wild animal was loaded in to one of the rear vehicles, the line of cars begun to pull away from the curve as they begun towards the suburbs of London. Sitting in the back of one of the SUV's, Caine stared out through the tainted windows of the SUV. "Does anyone even know where we are going?" Caine asked as he glanced towards the windshield of the vehicle. "We are on are way to the. . .what the?" The driver said as he slowly brought the vehicle to a stop as all the vehicles in front of him came to a stop.

"Maybe a red light?" Caine said as he looked back at the other soldiers.

"There are no lights on this road" The driver said before the sound of gun fire erupted ahead followed by an explosion that sent the lead vehicle in to the air before it came crashing down.

"I'm new to this country and all. . . but do car's just explode like that for no reason?" Caine said as he watched the car crash on to the pavement. "Everyone out of the car!" Yelled the driver as he pulled a pistol from a holster just under his left arm, as the soldier's left the vehicle, the sound of gun fire erupted once again, the sounds of bullets whizzing by could be heard before the driver dropped to the ground as his head exploded in a shower of blood and skull matter.

"Where the hell is it coming from!" One of the soldiers shouted as he, like everyone else, ducked behind the SUV. As one of the car's begun to back away from the gun fire, a pair of London police cars quickly blocked the way they came. Climbing out of there police cars, the police officers begun to open fire on the fleeing vehicle before it crashed in to one of the police cars.

"Why the hell are the London police shooting at us!" Caine shouted in frustration. "Hey Caine, if you chose to transform and tear these guys apart, we'll have no problem with that" One of the soldier's said as the other soldier's nodded there heads in agreement. "Shut the hell up! Are there any weapons in the vehicle!?" Caine shouted in reply. "Not that I could see" replied a soldier. "The driver, he had a weapon!" Caine said as he fell to the ground to peer under the SUV, seeing the body of the driver, Caine quickly focused on the pistol held in the drivers limp hand. Crawling under the SUV, Caine reached for the pistol, but as he grasped it, a bullet struck his arm, but he was still able to pull the pistol back with him. Crawling out from under the SUV, Caine nursed his arm before he dug his fingers in to the wound, cringing in pain, Caine pulled a silver bullet from the wound.

"What the fuck!? Why are they using silver!?" Caine shouted as he tossed the bullet aside as it begun to burn his fingers. "There attacking the bosses car!" Shouted one of the soldiers as he noticed bullet holes being punched in the hood of the car, with in the car, the driver had been killed when the shooting first started, however, Latona was still alive as Joshua used his body to shield Latona.

"Lednerg!" Shouted Latona as the back window was shot out, covering the interior and Joshua's back with shards of glass. With in the vehicle housing the caged animal, a set of red glowing eyes opened with in the dark cage that quickly sifted in to a glare. As two police officers moved around the vehicle housing the creature, one of the police officers glanced up only to see a pair of black boots standing on the top of the vehicle. As the officer glanced up farther, a large hand reached down grasping the officer by the face, abruptly lifting the officer off the ground with the sound of muffled screams. Hearing the muffled screams, the police officer on the other side of the vehicle glanced up towards the roof of the vehicle, only to see a dark clad figure. Aiming towards the figure, the police officer was knocked off his feet as the body of his partner struck him as it was hurled down at him. As the police officer fought to remove the disfigured body off him, a crossbow bolt tore through the officer's head, pinning him to the sidewalk. Holding a crossbow in his right hand, the dark clad figure begun to walk down the length of the car as it begun to reload the crossbow with a silver bolt, reaching the end of the hood of the car, the dark figure simply dropped off landing on the ground. Standing tall, the figure was revealed to be a man with shoulder length white hair that was dressed in black with a leather trench coat that had stainless steel buckles placed across the chest and arms that made a soft metallic sound with each step the man took. As the white haired man past by Caine and the soldiers hiding behind the SUV, he simply only paid them a half a glance as he continued towards Latona's vehicle. Stepping up beside Latona's vehicle, the white haired man was struck repeatedly by gun fire, but the bullets only seem to leave temporary injury's, for the wounds that were inflected on the white haired man simply closed up as quickly as the wounds were made. Holding his crossbow up, the white haired man launched the bolt towards a small group of police officers hiding behind a car, striking one of the police officers in the throat. As the police officer fell over dead, the gun fire died down as half the police rushed to the aid of there fallen comrade. Opening the back door to the vehicle Latona was in, Latona quickly glanced towards the person that opened the door. "Lednerg" Latona said as Joshua was pulled off of her and out of the car by the man known as Lednerg. "Caine and a few soldier's are back that way, make sure Latona gets to them safely" Lednerg said as he turned towards the gun fire that started up again, placing him self between Joshua and the gun fire. Helping Latona from the vehicle, Joshua quickly begun to lead her towards Caine and the remaining soldiers. As Latona was taken out of harms way, Lednerg let a malevolent grin cross his lips as he begun to walk towards the police officers at an even pace, reloading and firing his crossbow as he did, never missing his mark as he fired. "Is this all London's finest has to offer me, this is boring!" Lednerg said as he stepped up to one of the police cars. Rising up from behind one of the police cars, a police officer cocked a shot gun as he held it point blank range to Lednerg's face. "Oh this should be interesting" Was All Lednerg got out before the officer pulled the trigger, sending a buckshot spray of silver pellets in to Lednerg's face.

Still standing, Lednergs face was horribly mutilate, but quickly begun to reform as a dark void filled the wounds and slowly took on the color of flesh tones till Lednerg's face was reformed. Spitting a few pellets on the hood of the police car, Lednerg eyed the police officer who only stared at Lednerg paralyzed with fear. "Ow" Lednerg said before he back handed the officer, causing his neck to snap and his head to hang down past his shoulders. As the officer fell to the ground, Lednerg simply watched his body for a moment before he turned back towards the destroyed convey. Moving back towards the survivors of the ambush, Lednerg stood behind Latona.

"You did not have to kill all of them, we needed to ask them some questions" Latona said, sounding like she was speaking to a pet or some kind of disobeying animal as she kept her back to Lednerg.

"Where is the fun in that, seeing and hearing his neck snap was much more fun then asking him pointless questions" Lednerg said with a grin that made a shiver run down the soldier's spines.

Before Latona could say anything in reply, the sounds of more police cars could be heard on there way towards the area. "We should get the hell out of here" Caine said as he stepped towards the SUV. Taking a glance around at the many dead bodies scattered across the street, Latona only nodded her head. "Yes, I don't believe I would be able to explain this" Latona said with a frown. "All the vehicles are unmarked, they will be unable to track us, but the dead soldiers could raise questions" Joshua said as he stepped in to the SUV. "I will take care of the bodies" Lednerg said with a grin and a lick of his lips, causing everyone with in the reach of his voice great discomfort. "You will not eat them Lednerg!" Latona said in a commanding tone of voice. "How about the police officers?" Lednerg said seeming to be holding back a laugh. "You will not eat or kill anyone else today!" Latona said as she quickly stepped in to the SUV with the remaining soldiers. As the SUV pulled away from Lednerg, swerving to avoid the burning and disabled vehicles, As Lednerg watched the vehicle disappear, he simply glanced about the dead bodies.

"She never lets me have any fun" Lednerg said as he begun to gather up the remains of the fallen soldiers.


End file.
